The Next JLU
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is the story of the the next generation of the Justice League.
1. The Batcan Part 1

Bat Clan

Part One

Alfred's Diary:

Entry 1 (June 1-28 Years Ago):

I remember it like it was yesterday. Master Bruce a Miss Selina were rushed off to the hospital and she was in hard labor. From what I was told, it took her 8 hours to have miss Twyla.

Miss Twyla was a beautiful baby. She had black hair and emerald green eyes, just like her mother. What was sad, though was that her mother died in child birth

This little lady was a surprise to her parents when she was speaking by five months and showing the ability to learn by a year and a half.

They did not know how smart she was. This was one of the rare young children with a very high IQ. By the time she was ten, sbe was smarter thatn her dad .

At five years old she went off with her Grandmother to Themyscira to start to learn the skills that would enventually help her to become the hero she is.

While on Themyscira, she was exposed to the classics and spent a lot of her offtime in the library of the Amazons.

Because she wanted to honor her birth mother, she adopted Selina's alter ego. The only thing was that Twyla knew that she would not be able to do her fight crime as Catwoman in Gotham so she diecided to choose anther city. She chose one that was as far away in distance as it was in culture, New Orleans.

It has been fifteen years and she has entrenched herself as one of the top heroes in the new Justice League.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entry 1096 (May 25-23 Years Ago):

The Princess had not been feeling particularly well lately. She knew that her yearly physical at the Watchtower was up coming. She reache into her nightstand drawer and grabbed her communicator. She asked J'onn if she coud switch it to the Metro tower. He said that it was ok.

Everything check out, then they brought in the OBGYN to check her out. The after the checkup and a pregnancy test, the OBGN came in and told her that she was pregnant.

She came home to the Manor and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

I asked her what was going on. She looked at me and put a hand on her stomach. I could not contain my excitement.

Then there was phone call.

I went and picked it up and it was Miss Lois

I told Miss Diana and she took the call. When she got off the phone she told me that Miss Lois was pregnant, with twins.

She also told me that Miss Lois had wanted to have a double anouncement dinner and Miss Diana had offered the Manor. I was only to happy to provide my services.

I asked her where Clark was. She asid that he was on a deem space mission and that he had no Idea . She also added that he would be back tomorrow.

Later on that night, before Master Bruce went on partol, she notified him about the dinner that would take place that next night.

After she left, he turned and asked me what was going on. I said that I was sorry that I could not tell him because I was sworn to secrecy. He knew how good that I am at keeping secrets and let tne matter drop.

Entry 1097: (May 26-23 Years Ago):

Lois and Clark arrived at 6:30. Master Bruce arrived a few minutes later. After the three heros tallked about Clark's recent mission they then ate. I took the dirty dishes and then I brought out two golden serving platters with golden domes over them. Bruce looked over at Diana he knew that the only used thos prticurlar things on the rarest of occasions.

I opened them. On one of the plates there was a simple Cigar. On the other was a cigar with a file folder underneith it. Miss Diana had explained to him she had been feeling under the weather. The two women stood up and put their hands on their respctive stomachs. The two men wer still to dense to get the message.

Before the women could get words out, Mightwing and Batgirl showed up. Master Bruce atomatically went into Mode. Before Nightwing could tell him what was going on, Batgirl looked at the way the two other women were standing and carrying themselves. She put two and two together and started to smile. Bruce looked at Batgirl and asked why she was smiling. She tole Bruce and Clark to to aske their respective wifves.

Miss Diana had grabbed th file folder and opened it an put it back on the table. Bruce looked at the info and started to smile. H picked up his cigar and told Clark to do the same. He said, matter of factly, our wives are preganat.

After the congratulations, they all went to the Cave and were told what was going on

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entry 6570 (January 22-18 Years Later):

As I look at Warner, I see his dad.

Sure, he is more intimidating but that is to be expected because he is six-foot-eleven-inches and two hundred and fifty pounds.

Bruces famous mantra had to be changed because Warner did lose his family. It became

"I am Justice, I am the night."

Twenty years later he is, like his father was, the leader of the league.

Entry 2556 (February 22 -18 Years and nine months ago):

It was time for me go go in there and get the master and mistriss up to start their day. As I walked in carrying in a service tray with a coffee pot and coffee cups on it. I saw that Diana was sitting at her dressing table doing her hair and I heard watting drwing ing the bathroom.

Master Bruce came out wearing his robe.

Then it happpened.

Diana stood up, and being who she was, looked at us with those beaurtiful blue eyes an surprised us with a big announcement.

Diana: Bruce, Alfred, I am pregnant again.

Entry 2835 (October 29- 18 years ago):

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Diana had been having labor pains for the last couple of days. Master Bruce had gotten in touch with Batgirl and told her to take the Batwing to Themyscira and tell Hippolyta. Then he took her to the hospital.

Four hours later, Diana was still in labor and Batgirl had returned with Hippolyta.

Hyppolyta: Where is my daughter?

Alfred: In the birthing room.

Hippolyta: How long have they been in there?

Alfred: Five Hours.

As soon as I said that, I saw the doctor come out. He congratulated them and asked Hippolyta if she was someones mother. Hippolyta said yes and that she was Diana's. I asked when they would be ready to be seen. He said that it would be about a half an hour.

Thirty minutes later, we walked over to the nursery and saw master Bruce.

Alfred: Which one is our?

Bruce: That one.

He pointed to a crib in the secont row.

Hippolyta: Where is my Daughter.?

Bruce: She is in throom 206.

Hippolyta: Why are you looking at me like that?

Bruce: Look at the baby.

As she looked at her granddaughter she got a surprised. What she saw was that the child had Bruce's chin, Diana's smile, and eyes. Then her eyes got big when she saw that the child had blond hair. The child had Hippolyta's hair.

Hippolyta: What is her name?

Bruce: Blossom Dorothy Wayne.

Enty 9485 (October 29-18 Years Later):

This was Miss Dot's eighteenth birthday party and it was a joyous day. Miss Twyla renter the Super Dome for the party. She did all the planning. She invited Commissioner Gordon along with the Mayor of New Orleans and the Police Chief of New Orleans and the governor of the State of the Louisiana. Of course, Hippolyta and half of Amazons showed up. Sufficed to say that the entire league, Tians, Outsiders were there.

The party went off with out a hitch. The crwfish were eaten, the cake was had, and the toasts were made.

Later on that night the entire family went out on partrol in New Orleans. There was a lot of action. Arrests were made and the family said its goodbyes and left.

On the way back master Bruce and Miss Diana were beaming. Thy were extrmemly happy that their chihldrenn had turned out well.


	2. The Bat Clan Part II

Bat Clan

Part Two

Dick's POV:

Thirty-seven ago, I made the best decision in my life. I decided to marry Barbara Gordon.

(Thirty-six and a half years ago)

Today I made the decision to ask Barbara to marry me.

(That Night)

I was on one of the many roofs in Bloodhaven. I was waching a group of criminals outside of a bank. I had it on good information that there was going to be a bank robbery.

As I was waiting, I thought that I heard someone land on the roof behind me.

Barbara's POV:

I had finished my patrols in Gotham. I asked if there was anything else that I could help Bruce with. He said that he was supposed to go help Dick with a case in Bloodhaven. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to spend some time with his feancee Diana. And he asked me if I would go. He thn gave me the address of the building that he was staking out and I went there.

I then went there and parked on the other side of the building directly behind it.. I shot my grappling gun to the building and cam up behind him. Without turning around, he greeted me by saying

"Whats up old ma?'

I then said

"I sure hope not."

He then wanted to know where Bruce was. I told him that the old man wanto spen some time with his significant other.

He then reached into one of th pouches on his utility belt and pullde out a small velvet covered box.

Dick: (handing the box to Barbara and grappeling off): Here.

I took a look at the box and then I opened it.

When I opend it up I say a major piece of jewelery. It was a ring that looked to be in the five karat area. It didn't take me long to put things together. I began to cry.

It did not take him long to wrp things up at the bank and then he came back. He saw me crying.

Dick: I assume that you opend the box.

Barbara: Yes.

Dick: What is your answer?

Barbara: Yes!

Dick's POV:

(Thirty-five years ago)

Everything was set. The biggest church in Bloodhaven was rented and we got married.

Barbara's POV:

It was my wedding day. I had the best of the best, thanks to Bruce, Dick, my dad, and Martha Kent. Diana was my maid of honor, Bruce was the best man.

We got married and went off to the Honeymoon,

Tow months later, I was sitting up waiting for dick at our new house (mansion) outsid of Bloodhaven. He came back off of patrol and saw me.

Dick: Hi honey, what are you doing up.

Barbara: I just took a pregnancy test.

Dick: And...

Barbara: I think that I had better go and see Leslie, because I am Pregnant.

(Nine Months Later)

Dick's POV;

For the last couple of week, Barbara had been having labor pains. I had hired a nurse to take care of her and gave her a special radio to be able to get in touch with me while I was out on patrol.

It was a Wednesday night, and a slow one at that, when I got the call.

Nurse: Sir, Barbara's water just broke.

Dick: I wll meet you at the hospital.

I then went to the called the Manor,

Alfred: Yes, who may I say is calling.

Dick: It's me Dick.

Alfred: Master Dick hello, how is Barbara.

Dick: Her water broke. Please tell Bruce and Diana and let Commissioner Gordon know as well.

(The Manor- Main Dining room)

Alfred: Master Bruce, Mrs. Diana, that was Master Dick.

Bruce: And,,,

Alfred: It seems that Miss Baraba's water ha broken.

Bruce: Ok.

Alfred: Master Bruce, would you kindly call Commissioner Gordon?

Bruce: Yes.

Bruce: Alfred, would pleas notify time that I will not be joining him om patrol tonight.

Alfred: Yes, Master Bruce.

(Bruce walks into the study and picks up the phone)

Secretary: Yes, Commissioner Gordon's office, who may I say is calling.

Bruce: Bruce Wayne.

Secretary: Yes Mr. Wayne I will put you right through.

Gordon: Yes Bruce.

Bruce: I just received a call from Dick.

Jim: What is it.

Bruce: Barbara is in labor. Meet me at the top of police headquarters.

Jim: I assume that you will be flying us there?

Bruce: Yes, see you them.

Then bruce called the Watchtower.

Bruce: Watchtower, this is Batman.

Diana: Yes, Bruce.

Bruce: Diana, Barbara is in labor.

Diana: You headed ther?

Bruce: I am on my way and I want you there with me.

Diana: On my way.

Diana then closed her eyes and mentally contacted J'onn. She let him know that she needed someone to take over for her. As she walked ouf ot the door. She ran into Sayera.

Shayera: Tell Barbara and Dick congratulations from me and John.

Diana: I will.

She then went to the teleporter and went to the cave. She had dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans, pink blouse, and a pair of Nike cross trainers. Alfred hustled her out to the backyard and out to the chopper.

Diana: Alfred, I hope that will look after Twyla.

Alfred: Yes, Diana.

Diana: Are we on our way to Bloodhave?

Bruce: No. We have to stop by police headquarters to get Commissioner Gordon.

They the flew to police headquarters and found that the Commissioner was waiting.

When the got to Blodhaven police headquarters, they found that there was an officer waiting

Officer: Mr. And Mrs. Wayne andCommissioner, I am Officer Embers and I am here to transport you to Bloodhaven Women's Hospital. This way please.

They went through the building and all of the on duty police officers and detectives stood up a saluted the Commissioner and congratulated all three of the visitors.

Gordon: I thank you and I am sure that Dick and Barbara will thank you to.

They then went to the motor pool and got an unmarked sedan and when they drove out there was a couple of motorcycles that were there to excort them.

When they got to the hospital, thew were escorted to the waiting room. The doctor came out and asked and said that this had not been an easy delivery.

Doctor: Are you the family.

Bruce: Yes.

Doctor: Barbara has had a hard labor. It is up in the air whether or not she and the baby will survive.

Jim: Then go and do your job.

The doctor went back into the delivery room and did his job. It was ten hours later when they saw Dick. He walke out with the baby girl in his arms.

Dick: Hi, lady and gentlement.

Diana: Hi dad.

Bruce: Let me se that little bundle.

They all gather arouund Dick and gaze on the baby. The baby was very pretty and had a head full of red hair.

Bruce: What is her name?

Dick: We wanted her to have a very special name, so what we did is gave her the fist name of a goddess.

Bruce: Which one.

Dick: Artemis

Diana smiled.

Dick Then I wanted to name her after my mother but it did not sound correct so what we did was decided to use the spanish name for Mary. So her middle name is Maria.

(18 Years later)

Dick: Maria, I think that it is time for your fist patrol.

Maria: I would be honored if I could go out as Batgirl.

Dick: You will have to ask yor mom.

Maria: Mom, dad says that it is time for my first patrol and I would like to go out as Bat Girl.

Barbara: It would be one of my proudest days to see you as Bat Girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a year and a half after Maria's birth)

Barbara: I just had my check up Leslie's.

Dick: How are you doing?

Barbara: I am pregnant.

(nine months after the check up)

This time everyone in the family knew. They all were there for the birth.

Dr. Sandra Bibb: The babys head is crowning.

Dick: I will go tell the people outside.

Dick: Ladies and gentlemen the baby is on trhe way.

Three hours later Dick came out holding his son.

Dick: His name is Thomas John Grayson.

(eighteen years after)

It was now time for Thomas to go out on his firs partol.

Thomas: Dad, I would like to go out as Robin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(two (years after Thomas's birth)

Barbara: I an pregnant again.

(nine months later

Dick: I have my third baby. His name is James Frank Grayson.

(eighteen years after that)

Dickl had gotten a little long in the tooth to be able to go out on a consistent basis as Nightwing.

James: Dad, Maria and Thomas tell me that eighteen was the age at which you allowed them to go on patrol.

Dick: Yes

James: Yesterday, I turned eighteen. I wish to go ont on patrol and wish to go out as Nightwing.

His dad agreed and James did.

Now, the thee kids are keeping the Haven safe and are staunch members of the Justice League.


	3. The Kent Clan

Special K's:

The Legend Continues

Lois's POV:

(One Month Ago)

Hi I am Lois Lane and I was ons of the top investivgative reporters in the world. I say was becauss I am currently retired. That is not why I write this.

As of this point in time, I am flat on my back, feeling like a beached whale, while eight months pregnant for twins. These twins belong to one Clark Kent. He is better know to the rest of the world as Superman.

You may ask where he is. Well he, being the hero that he is, on a mission in deep space.

Eight months ago I had a special announcement of my pregnancy. It was a duel announcement with Diana Prince (Wonder Woman). We decided to tell our men at the same time at a dinner at stately Wayne Manor.

In the middle of my eighty month there was a plot against me and my babies. It should not suprise that it came from the mind of on Lex Luthor. I go to give it to him, his logic was sound in thinking that killing the mother of the kids would kill the mother. He was foiled not by Clark but by Bruce and the Bat Clan.

(One Month Later)

After a couple of weeks of false labor, my water finally broke.

I was then wisked to the hospital by Alfred's nephew Alistair. I then had him call the Watchtower and let them know that I was having the babies. What I did not know was that Clark had just returned from his misson. I also asked that Alistair call up Bruce and ask him to come for support.

Clark's POV:

I had just returned from a mission in deep space when I was told by J'onn that Lois was in labor. I then teleported to Metropolis General and when I got there I saw that Bruce was there along with Mom and Perry. The doctor came out and looked around.

Doctor James: Clark, when did you arrive?

Clark: Just a few minutes ago.

James: Come on, I will scrub you up. Lois is asking for you.

As I as scrubbing up the doctor told me that Lois had been in labor for about eight hours.

It seems that I came just at the right time. She was fully dialated and the first baby was crowing.

The baby seem to just pop out.

It was a little girl.

About two hours later, the secound baby came. It was a little boy.

Fifteem minutes after that, I came back to the waiting room.

Clark: I have twins.

Bruce: Congratulations.

Martha: When can we see the mother and her kids.

Clark: In about an hour.

I then walked out and made a call to the Planet.

Jimmy Olson: Hello, Daily Planet.

Clark: Jimmy, please send a photographer to Metropolis General.

Jimmy: Why?

Clark: Would it surprise you if I said that Lois wants the exclusive?

Jimmy: She would not be Lois if she did not. The phographer will be there in an hour and a half.

About an hour later, Clark and the whole crew were in Lois's room and she was positively glowing.

Martha: Have you decided on names?

Clark: I think for the boy, we will name hime Samuel Johnathan Ryan Kent.

Lois: For the girl, it will be Martha Ellen Linda Kent.

Lois's POV:

As they grew older, Clark was torn to at which time to first take them to the fortress. He finnally decided to do it on the summer of their twelf birthday. From that year on until their eighteenth birthday they spen several weeks during the year and several months in the summer. He was teaching them about their Kryptonian heritatge.

At their eighteenth birthdays, we thought that it was time to let them have their first adventures.

Sam had decided to call himself the Super Scout. His uniform consisted of what appeard to be a super-sleek boy scout uniform. He chose the Cub Scout shirt and Navy Pants. He also chose the red commissioner's neckerchief.

Ellen decided to call herself Ultrawoman. She went with the classic uniform that her father wears the only difference is that she will have a U on her chest and cape.

They were both on the high school news papers. Sam is really into photography. I an so proud that my little girl is becomin quite a little investigative reporter.


	4. Speed Control

Speed Control

Wally's POV:

About six months ago, Linda and I got married.

It was now time that we thought about move into our recently bought house on the outskirts of Central City.

Since I did not hav a lot to move, it took me no more than a few days to move.

Linda, on the other had, was a different matter. She, being sort of a pack-rat, has a lot of stuff to pack and move. On one of the last few days off that I had, had, I decided to suprise her by helping her move some of the boxes out of her attic. As I was moving boxes, a ran across one labeled high school memories and memos. I decided to take a look in it a saw that there were a bunch of yearbooks, memory books, scrap books, medals, and trophies.

I then picked up a scrap book and opend up. What I saw was an article that stated that Linda was a county champion on the cross country team. As I looked in those books, I found out that she rarely lost a race.

I then heard her open her door. She had come in from a long, trying day at work.

As she rounded the corner she saw me.

Linda: Wally, this ia surprise, what are you doing here?

Wally: It is my day off, and I thouhgt that I would help you continue to pack.

Linda: (blushing) Thanks, honey.

She saw that I was looking in the box from her high school days.

Linda's POW:

I had just came in from work and I saw that Wally had decided to help b continue to move. I then saw that he had gottem bogged down in my high school memory box.

Linda: Let me tell yo my story.\

Wally: Ok.

Linda: As I grew up, I found that I was good at running. I was not a sprinter, I was much better a the longer distances than as a sprinter. I also did well in the decathalon, pentathalon, and heptathalon. My physical conditoning was sceond to none. In the summer of my senior year, I decided to run in som marathons. I did all right but I did not win. I sill felt like I could run forever without getting tired. Afer I graduated, I decided to run in the Ironwoman Trathalon. Again, I did not win, I did finished in the top ten. Some one told me that I was good enough to make the olympic team. I decided that I did not want that, so I went into Journalism school.

Wally: Let's telk about your conditioning.

Linda: It goes farther than sports.

Wally: What do you mean?

Linda: It goes farther than that.

Wally: What?

Linda: As I grew up, I was not like all the other girls. I did not have the pysical body issues that most girls had. I could eat anything I wanted, in any amount that I wanted. Everybody thought that it was due to I was a top-notch athlete. If you notice that I can keep up with you. It may take a little longe, but I can.

Wally: I think that you might be what we in the league call a meta. I would like for you to come up to the watchtower to have run some tests.

Linda: Ok.

Wally's POV:

As I listen to her tell her story, I thought to myself that she may be a meta and I asked her to come to the watchtower to run sme tests.

She had been working at the TV station for a long time and had not taken any time off. We had not taken our honeymoon yet and I thoght that it was about time but before we went I wanted to put her throught the wringer to see if my theory was correct.

That friday, we beamed up to the watchtower and brought the box with us. I then mentally got in touch with J'onn and said that I wanted to call a founders meeting.

It took about an hour for everybody to arrive. That was mostly for Bats because he was on patrol. I got there early and started to set up. The first one to arrive was Wondy. She had stopped by the commissary an gotten a some Mochas. The next onens to show were John and Shayera. Then came J'onn. Next came Supes. Finnaly, the bat.

Bats: (grumbling) Why are we here?

Wally: As you know, I took a day off a few days ago. When I did I thought that I would countinue to help her to move to our new house. I did not get much done.

Diana: What are all of these books?

Wally: That is why we are here. These are scrap books frome Linda's time in high school.

John: What does it have to to do with us.

Then I proceeded to tell them what Linda told me.

Bruce: So what you are saying is that you think that she is a carrier for the meta gene?

Wally: Yes, and I would like to run some tests. She tells me that it is not a stregth thing, it is a couditioning thing. She also tells me that she has taken she is blackbelt in kung-fu.

Bats raises an eyebrow.

Sufficed to say that with in that week, she was put through the paces. We tested everything.

The last thing to be tested were her fighting skills. With the people like Dianh and Helena, she flat out beat them. She even beat John and Bats. Though, she did that by outlasting them. She did the same with Wondy and Shayera. The only one she could not do anything with was Supes.

We all came to the conclusion that she had the gene.

(one month later)

Linda's POV:

I came in from work that day and it was normal. That was the last normal day that I would have.

The next morning I got up and I threw up. I did that the next few weeks and then I went to see the Leagues private doctor, Doctor Leslie Thomkins.

Leslie: Linda, I have good news.

Linda: What is it?

Leslie: You are pregnant.

I then went home. The first thing that I did was that I calle Diana, Dinah, Helena, Barbara, and Lois. I told them that I needed their help and support but I did not tell them why.

Wally came home.

Wally: Hi.

He looks around and sees Diana, Dinah, Helena Barbara, and Lois.

Wally: Hi girls. What are we doing here.

Diana: I don't Know.

Linda: I have a big announcement and I needed to have some support from people that have went through.

Wally: What is it?

Linda: I am pregnant.

Wally's eyes get big.

(nine months later)

Linda: my water just broke.

Wally's POV:

Linda's water just broke.

I radioed the watchtower and they teleported us to the medical wing of the watchtower.

She was in labor for 12 hours. Thanks to her gene she was calm cool and collected. Sure, there was pain but that was to be expected.

When it was over, we had a beautiful baby girl.

Clark: I wander what they had.

Diana: We will see.

I walked out with the baby in my arms.

Wally: Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Brice West.

Diana and Shayera: Ooooh how pretty.

She has strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes.

(three years later)

Other than getting her to sleep, she has been a pleasure to raise. The sleep issue is only because of her moms gene giving her stamina.

(Brice's eighteenth birthday)

As we sang happy birthday we say a look on her face and we thought we knew what she would wish for.

(three years after brice's eigheeenth birthday)

As I run aroud and protect Central City, I have a helper. It is my daughter Brice. Her hero name is Cruise Control. The reason for that name is that she can comtrol the speed force due to her moms gene.


	5. Doublee Miracle

Double Miracle

Cajun Strong Man.

A few months ago, Superman was on monitor duty. He was watching things that were going on in the world. All of a sudden he sent me a telepathic message saying that he wanted me in the monitor room. At that poin in time I was taking care of my pregnant wife, Zatanna.

'J'onn please come to the Monitor Room.' I said 'ok.'

Whe I got there I asked "Superman, what was so important that you called me from Zatanna's side?" He asked "I asume that you have been following the exploration of Mars?" I said " Yes." He then added, "I think that you might want to see this."

He flipped the monitor on to show me that there was a robot exploring the ruins of an old building. That was on tape earlier. I watched it and said " And..." he then added, "Keep watching."

He Questioned, "What is that?" I then answered, "It is a escape/suspended animation pod. I believe that it is a model 'ESA 2500' and it appears to be intact and functioning." He asked, "What do you want to do J'onn. I answered, "I would like to set up a mission, but I have to let Zatann know about what is going on. I want to set a founders meeting for two and a half hours from now." Clark nodded his head and wen about setting up the meeting.

I went back to Zatannaa's quarters and we talked.

"Hi Honey." She said. I then said, "Zatanna, I know that you know of the goverments mission to Mars." she said, "Yes." I went on, " The were recently exploring and found a escape/suspended animation pod. I am planning to set up a mission to check it of." She the queried, "You do know that I am pregnant?" I said, "Yes." She asked, "You really feel that this martian could be revived?" I then said, "Yes." She told me to go.

It was the normal beginning to the founders meeting. Everyone arived on time execpt for Batman. He pulled the same old 'I am the general, and I will come in any time I want.'

Superman started the meeting. He asked, "I assume that we all have seen the news from the Mars expedition?" Everyone nodded. He then said, "Then you know that they found a pod." Diana asked, "I am guessing that J'onn thinks that the being inside could be revived." Telepathically I said 'Yes.' I then said that, "Superman and I have been preparing a Javelin to go to Mars to chec it out, and we also let the government know that no one is to touch it until we arrive."

We made the decision that myself, Diana, Flash and Shayera would be on the mission.

I took us three days to get there. When we arrived we followed the robot to the where the pod was. When we got there, I started to look at the pod and I saw that there was an outside control pannel. I looked like there was to ways for it to open. The first wast to wait for it to open but who knows how long that this will take. The second was to work with the control panel and see if we get lucky. So, hyself and diana picked up the pod and took it back to the Javelin.

Three more days go by and then we are back at the watchtower. When we got there, I called another founders meetings. I said, "This particular type of pod has to be opened in a certain way. What has to be done is to type in a code and then have a Martians DNA. The second part is not hard, but the first part is alomost impossible." Shayera started to ask if he could scan the mind of the being inside. Then she remembered that a Martian can not read the minds of another Martian. I then turn to Batman and ask, "Is there a piece of technology that can go through codes to find the correct on to get into the pod?" Batman answered, "I do not know." I then said, " In that case, I see no other way. Flash will have to punch in all of the possible codes."

Later on that night, Zatanna went into labor. It was a long, hard labor but she had girl. We named her J'ozlyn or Jozlyn.

Later on that night, Flash called me. He had found the correct code and needed me to help to open the pod.

When we opened the pod, we were surprised to see a Martian baby that was no older than six months. I took the baby to the same med bay that Zatanna was in. and showed it to her. We agreed that we would raise it as our own. We named it J'urre or Jurre.

As we watched then grow we found that the only power that Jolyn had was be a shape shifter, that is why Zatanna decide to teach her the mystic arts. Jurre, on the other hand, had the full gammett of Martian powers.

We have great hopes that they will eventually join the League.


	6. Duty Roster

JLA Duty Roster

Bruce And Diana

Twyla Becca (Catwoman)

Warner Tilton (Batman)

Blossom Dorothy (Wonder Chick)

Dick and Barbara

Artemis Maria (Batgirl)

Thomas John (Robin)

James Frank (Niightwing)

Wally and Linda

Brice West (Speed Control

Clark and Lois

Samuel Johnathan (Super Scout)

Martha Ellen (Ultra Woman)

J'onn and Zatanna

J'ozlyn (Ms. Magic)

J'urre (The Manhunter)

Name: Opal Queen

Identity: Operetta

Power: Sonic Scream

Skills: Martial Arts, Gymnastics, Computer Programmer

Omar Queen

Identity: Marksman

Powers: None

Skills: can hit the bullseye with any type of weapon from Francisco throwing ax to a Sling. Frma A Bo to a Slingshot.

Name: Rosalee Jabrone

Identity: Green Lantern

Powers: Can absorb energy and bent it to her will.

Skills: Martial Arts.

Name: Toji Yokomoto

Identity: Samurai

Powers: control over the Divine Wind. Invisibility. Control of fire.

Apparel: Magic Armor- it is virtually indestructible. Magic Sword- can cut through anything.

Skills: mater of several martial arts.

Name: Armando Gonzalez

Identity: El Dorado

Powers: None

Apparel: Magic Cape- teleportation. Magic Necklace-Invisibility. Silver Ring-holography.

Name: Amy Sky

Identity- The Chieftess

Powers: Growth to immense size and great Bravery.

Names: Ziva and Jaymon

Identity: Wonder Twins

Powers: Shape Shifting

Skills: Martial Arts.

Name: Julius Stewart

Identity: Golden Eagle

Powers: Flight, due to his wings

Apparel: Armor. Nun chucks made of n'th metal.

Skills: martial arts.


	7. The Light

The Next JLU

The Light Comes Back.

My name is Colonel Rosalee Jabrone and I am a pilot for the United States space program. At this point in time I and my ship are in serious trouble. I have just come through a radiation storm and an meteor shower. I do not know how far the ship will make it. I have sent out a radio communique to the nearest planet.

"I am Colonel Rosalee Jabrone and my ship is in trouble. I have just come through a major two headed storm. It was a radiation and astroid shower. I do not know how far this ship will go, what I do know is that I will have to land soon."

(The nearest Planet)

There is a pplanet that has just registered on my scopes. This planet is it, I will have to set down here.

As I get out of my ship, I see a bunch of creatures that I have never seen before. They are standing there with their arms outstreached and aiming rings at me. I stick my hands up in the air and allow them to take me away. They take me to a room with a twelve seat, simi-circular table. I wait there for a few minutes until, what I assume is the rulers of the planet come in.

A very old looking Blue-skinned man says, "Welcome to OA, we are the Guardians of the Universe and I am Appa Ali Apsa.". Another said " I am the Master Builder, what is your name?". I answered, " I am Colonel Rosalee Jabrone, I am an astronaut from the planet Earth. I was on a deep space exploration mission when my ship was hit by a radiotion and asteroid shower." I then said, "excuse me I have to expell this radiation." I then levitated into the air and started to expell the radiation that I had taken in.

The looked at me and the the feamle looke at me and said, "I did not know that humans could do that.". I then responded, "I think that I am the only one.". Then the black-skinned one asked, "How Long have you had this ability?" I answered, "Ever since I can remember. They first time it showed itself was in a lightning storm. I was hurrying to get inside but still got struck by lightning. Istead of hurting me like it wohld have normal people, I just went into me. About an hour later, I started to levitate and then I expelled the electricity.".

Another guardian by the name of Sodom Yat asked for a lantern to be b

rought out. I did not understand why this was happenening.

Lianna said, "We are a cosmic band of police offices caklled the Green Lantern Corps. Our job is to protect the universe. This man to my left (she points to Master Builder) was once from Earth. The reason that, when you were brought in, you were brought in by people aiming rings at yo was that the ring is a weapon. The reason that there is a lantern next to you is the rings can only hold a finite charge. We would like to see if you could absorb some of the energy."

I asked, "What do I have to do?'

Appa Ali Apsa said, "Repeat after me:

In Brighest day, in darkest night,

no evil shall my sight,

let those who worship evils might

Beware my power...Green Lanterns light."

I then repeated,

"In brightest day, in darkest night

No evil shall escape my sight

let those who worship evils might

Beware my power.. Green Lanterens light."

After I said those words, I felt energy go into my body. I then asked, "What Now?' Another Guardian Named Ganthet said, "Picture an object in your mind, and then try to create it." I pictured a vase, and nd to my surpise, it appeared, Builder said, "What you can create is limited only by your imagination." the vase disapeared and then they brought out what appeared to be some targets. Then another Guardian with the name of Sayd spoke up, "Usually a Green Lantern has a ring to focus his or her energy, but you do not need it. These are targets, try to destroy them." I then formed my fingers like a gun and pointed at the first target.

ZAP

That target was destroyed.

I went from target to target and, because of my marksmanship training, I hit each target dead in the center.

Appa Ali Apsa, said "That was impressive."

Then then adjourned into a back room to talk. About an hour later they came back and Builder spoke for them. He said, "Earth needs a Green Lantern, we have decided to send you back. You will be protecting the entire sector."

I said that I was honored

I did not go back right away because they wanted to train me to better control the power. I took me six months until they thought that I was ready to assume the mantle of the green Lantern.

They told me to concentrate on earth and I would return there.

------------------------

AM- The Ntame of the green lantern is a way for me to honor ny mlate Grandmothr.


End file.
